


Boxing

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: 7 days of Robron [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron likes boxing, Boxing, M/M, Robert likes watching Aaron box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: 7 days of Robron Day 5: Robron + (not) smut + Do it please





	Boxing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very late and not smut. Sorry. I tried to write smut once a few years ago and my computer DIED on me. So I decided to take that as a sign ;) 
> 
> I got this idea from the rumours that Aaron is going to take up boxing and a rewatch of parts of the Chrolli boxing storyline from verbotene liebe.
> 
> And Aaron’s opponent here is Ross because Mike Parr and his twitter trolling robron fans annoyed me this week.

Robert isn’t sure who or what first gave Aaron the idea to take up boxing, but he is definitely not complaining. 

Aaron was calmer and had found a way to deal with his problems that didn’t hurt himself or those around him and most importantly; he actually enjoyed.

That and the fact that Robert’s new favourite way to waste some time was to watch his husband go a few rounds on the punching bag they’d put up in one of their spare rooms. The sight of Aaron in a pair of shorts, a vest, and boxing gloves really was something else. And days like today, where Aaron had decided to forgo a shirt altogether, those were the best.

Robert was happy that his husband’s mental health had improved since he started boxing, but he’d be a liar if he said he didn’t also enjoy the physical effects it had on his body. He knew Aaron knew he was shamelessly checking him out but he couldn’t care less. Liv wasn’t in to make gagging noises at him and if he couldn’t enjoy the sight of his half naked husband working up a sweat in their own home, where could he?

“Enjoying the show?” Aaron asked, giving him a grin before continuing his work out.

“Definitely.” Robert replied, enjoying the way Aaron’s muscles moved with each punch.

“Could always join me.”

“Maybe another time.”

Aaron had tried to get Robert to start boxing with him, and even though he had and they sometimes did work out together, Robert wasn’t invested or interested enough to keep it up and make it a regular thing.

“I’d rather join you in the shower afterwards.” Robert teased.

“You have a one track mind, mister Dingle.”

“No just a very sexy husband who looks insanely gorgeous when he’s all sweaty punching the shit out of a bag. I can’t help it.”

Aaron laughed and shook his head.

“I was actually coming to see if you wanted to go out for a meal tonight.”

“Liv not home?”

“Nope. Something about girls night with Gabby. So you’re stuck with me.”

“That’s not so bad.” Aaron grinned. “Where do you want to go?”

“That place we went to for Diane’s birthday?”

“Sounds good. Book a table.” Aaron said and moved around the bag so he had his back to Robert. “Do you mind if I finish this first?”

“Not at all. Do it. Please.” Robert said and sat down on the window sill, thoroughly enjoying the view.

“I feel like I should start charging admission.”

“I’m your husband,  I’m allowed to stare. And I’m paying you in love and devotion.”

Aaron snorted.

“That’s cheesy, even for you.”

Robert laughed but let the comment slide and just watched Aaron work out instead.

“You’re coming to the fight on Friday, right?” Aaron asked after a few minutes.

“Course. Someone has to drive you to A&E after.”

He loved Aaron, he really did, and after some much needed counselling they were happier than ever, but that didn’t mean he agreed with every stupid plan Aaron had. And this fight, in Robert’s opinion, was only just below kidnapping and throwing a teenager in the boot of your car.

Aaron rolled his eyes as he finished up his training session.

“It’s not that bad. I’ll be wearing a mouth piece and head guard. I’ll be fine.”

“Sure. Just like all those boxers who end up with brain damage. They’re all fine.” Robert said, handing Aaron a towel and helping him take off his gloves.

“That’s not going to happen after just one time.”

They’d been over this. Robert had read too many horror stories and worried too much.

“It’s just me versus this bloke I used to train with before. It’s hardly a multi-million dollar fight.”

“Doesn’t mean I like seeing you get beaten to a pulp.”

“The whole point of this is to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Aaron said, trying to coax a smile out of his husband. “I promise I’ll be careful. Don’t worry. Zak and Cain helped me train for this. And the guy I’m up against isn’t some raging fighting machine out for my blood. ”

“I know. But I still don’t like it. I wish you’d just stick to training with the bag.”

“I just want to see if I can do it. Just once.” Aaron said, sitting down next to Robert on the window sill. “I’ll think about you the whole time.”

“Please don’t. I want you to keep your head in the game, not getting your head kicked in because you were distracted by thinking about your incredibly fit husband.”

Aaron laughed and wrapped his arms around Robert and kissed him.

“Get off. You’re all sweaty and smelly.” Robert said after they pulled apart, doing absolutely nothing to make Aaron move.

“Yeah, I am, aren’t I. I reckon I need a shower. Want to join me?”

“I thought we were going out tonight?”

“Don’t know.” Aaron said with a shrug. “Suddenly feel more like staying in.” He said and pulled Robert to his feet and towards their bathroom.

***

“Sugden if you don’t calm down I will lock you in the boot of my car until after the fight.” Cain said, annoyed at Robert’s nervousness.

“My husband is about to get battered here. I think I have a right to not be calm.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. It’s only Ross Barton he’s fighting.”

“Ross? He’s up against ROSS?”

“Yeah the lad he was supposed to fight had to pull out for some reason and Ross stepped in.”

“He’ll be fine, our Aaron. Don’t you worry, son.” Zak said and patted Robert’s shoulder.

The fight started and Robert felt some of his worry subside when Aaron got a few good punches in. By round 3 he even started cheering him on with Liv and Adam, who possibly screamed louder than the rest of the crowd combined.

“He’s going to win this. I should have put money on him.” Liv commented.

“You’re not gambling. You’re under age.” Robert reminded her.

“You’re the one always talking about making money. I learnt it from you.”

“I work for a living. And you – “ Robert stopped talking when he saw his husband taking a few punches to the stomach and ending up on the floor of the boxing ring, trying to get himself together to go on.

“Come on son! Get up!”

“On your feet Aaron!”

“Come on Aaron! Get up! Get him!”

The ref was counting the seconds Aaron was on the ground and part of Robert hoped he would stay down and let Ross win.

“Yes! That’s my boy!” Adam yelled when Aaron was on his feet again by 7.

Both he and Ross took a moment to psych themselves up for the next round before returning to the centre of the ring. The ref counted down from three and Ross barely had time to realise what was happening before Aaron was on him. His defence had slipped and Aaron had jumped at the opportunity to get in a few blows to the head.

“Yes lad! Get in there!” Adam yelled and winced when Ross landed a punch to Aaron’s face that made him stumble backwards.

He quickly steadied himself and lunged at Ross again, knocking the other man to the ground with a satisfying thud.

The crowd yelled for Ross to get up but he stayed down, covering his face with his gloved hand.

“8… 9… 10! It’s over!”

“He won!” Liv yelled and ran to congratulate her brother, followed by Adam and the rest of the Dingles.

Robert watched Aaron receiving hugs and pats on the back and smiled. Both proud of his husband and happy the fight was over.

“Well done mister Sugden.” He said when he finally got his chance to congratulate Aaron on his win.

“Thank you mister Dingle. Did I make you proud?” Aaron asked with a grin Robert couldn’t help kiss off his face.

“Very proud.” He said and put his hands on Aaron’s hips, pulling him close. “But I don’t think my nerves can take any more of these fights. Even if you did look amazing knocking Ross’ lights out in the ring.”


End file.
